(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a repair kit used for repairing walls and doors and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a repair kit and method used to repair both small and large holes in a damaged area in a wall's sheet rock or in a hollow door.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, a hole accidentally punched into a wall or door was difficult to repair since there was no workable surface inside the damaged area for adding wood putty, spackle and the like, unless the hole was extremely small. Obviously and until now, when repairing a large damaged area, the repair material would merely fall into a space inside the wall or door. The subject invention provides a working surface inside the hole for ease in repair.